


Do You Trust Me?

by AurayaPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurayaPhoenix/pseuds/AurayaPhoenix
Summary: A little drabble I wrote years ago and just rediscovered.  Harry uses the invisibility cloak to sneak up on Hermione in the Library.  He's so glad Ron prefers flying to studying.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 65





	Do You Trust Me?

"Do you trust me?" a voice whispered by Hermione's ear. She startled and jumped, spilling ink all over her almost-completed Potions assignment. 

"Bloody hell, 'Mione? You okay?" asked a confused looking Ron from the opposite side of the desk. He was frowning down at her essay and she realised he was mostly worried at the loss of the notes he was hoping to copy. 

"I-," Hermione began, but paused when her brain caught up with her reflexes and she realised that the voice had been Harry's. "Erm... Yes, Ron, I'm fine. Just zoned out for a minute I suppose. Too much Potions for one afternoon. I'm going to go for a walk and clear my head." She absentmindedly vanished the excess ink from her work as she began putting her quills and books back into her bag. 

"Oh! Great! Yeah, me too," Ron quickly replied, abandoning his barely begun essay without a care. "I'm going to head out for a quick fly before dinner I think."

Hermione nodded and hid her relief. She thought he was going to try and join her for a moment. 

After leaving the library, Hermione ducked into an empty classroom on the next corridor. "Harry?" she whispered. "Harry Potter, get your arse out from under that cloak; I know you can hear me."

Harry's grinning head appeared in mid-air in front of her, and she jumped again before punching him where she estimated his right arm to be. She was pleased to see his grin vanish to be replaced with a grimace. Her estimates were deadly accurate. 

Harry dropped the invisibility cloak to the ground as he rubbed his shoulder. "Was that really necessary?" he muttered. 

Hermione just raised an eyebrow, "Was it necessary to frighten the life out of me in the library?" 

His grin returned. "It was. You're adorable when you're flustered."

Hermione's face flushed but she looked somewhat pleased. "I am not adorable, Mr Potter. I am ferocious."

"Yes. You are." Harry replied, perfectly sincerely. "But why on earth can you not be adorable too?" 

Harry stepped closer and put his against her cheek. "So... do you trust me?" he whispered again. This time however, she shivered instead of flinched. 

"Of course I do," she whispered back as Harry leaned in. She was so glad Ron had gone flying.


End file.
